Jurassic's Hybrid Part II
by Scarlett Michealson
Summary: It's been twenty years since Scarlett and William first met, and twenty years since she learned his secret... Now, happily married, and still working together in Jurassic World their lives have grown and changed. As another summer approaches they decide to take a boating vacation and suddenly find themselves stranded on Isla Sorna, the last place anyone wants to be...


Jurassic's Hybrid

Part 2

By Scarlett Michealson

It was nice having the other T-rexes now. Including, William, we had three. Max junior was the newest addition. The six-month old was still rowing, but he looked to William as a role model, and seeing how he acted around me, Max had taken really well to me, and although he was an actual dinosaur, he copied Alpha a lot. Flame was our other T-rex. He was about ten by now, and with him, I was never alone, but he wasn't wild. He was just big and boisterous. Sometimes he forgot how big he was, or that he couldn't be rough, but he wasn't bad.

That being said, having the other two, Will and I could take vacations now, and we enjoyed them over our summers together. We had three months, entirely to ourselves. Our kids, Peter and Love were both grown now, Peter had graduated from College, and Love was staying at the college for some summer courses she wanted to take. She had been really excited, so we let her stay.

"Remember that boat? The one Tim was selling, well, he decided to keep it, and rent it out, and I was thinking about taking it out. What do you think? Me, you, the ocean!" He said. We were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I smiled.

"That sounds perfect, actually. When would you want to do that?" I asked, looking over at him. I watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath. His eyes were closed, but he smiled.

"What about tomorrow?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"That sounds like a good idea." I whispered, closing my eyes. And we both fell asleep.

As I stood on the boat, I put all my things into the storage. We were taking it out for three days, just out into the ocean, and then back again. We had everything mapped out, and by the afternoon, we left the dock.

"So what did the kids think?" I asked, when Isla Sorna was a line on the horizon. He laughed.

"Peter thought it sounded fun, but with the wedding, he didn't want to come with, and Love thought it was a little odd, and she told us to be careful. They were the same as always." He replied, turning the wheel, just a little to the right. The sun was just behind us, so I took my hand away from my face.

"Figures. Love is careful about everything." I nodded. He agreed. The wind was still today so besides the wind we created with the boat, there wasn't a lot to whip my hair all around.

"So, have you spoken with the Scotts recently? I know you said Dan just got engaged." I nodded.

"Yeah, I was on the phone with Katrina not too long ago. She mentioned they had picked out a date, but she didn't say what it was. Everyone has grown up so fast. Henry, her son, is turning two this year. I can't believe it!" I shook my head. He laughed.

"That's what happens when you have fun. Time flys by." He smiled at me, winking. I shook my head, and standing up, I wrapped my arms around him. He sighed. We had been together just over twenty years, and we still loved each other as if it were the day we met, maybe even more.

In our twenty years together it had been wonderful, getting to spend every day, all day, with him. I loved that island. All the dinosaurs, and the people. The park was wonderful, and had finally become a success.

"I hope Max doesn't miss you." He smiled back at me. I shook my head.

"Yeah, me too. That might now go well for the others." I sat back down, as we slowed.

"How about some dinner?" I asked, digging through the storage for the food I had packed.

I hadn't slept well most of the night, so I was awake when the sun began to appear. I sat up, and leaned against the side, watching it over the water. I grabbed my camera, and took some nice pictures, but only a few. I wanted to enjoy it, not miss it from behind a lens.

As I sat, watching it, I remembered the days when Will turned from dino to man every morning, and how I had waited for him. Now, watching it, I could hear the man, sleeping, behind me. I smiled as the orange circle finally appeared above the water, which was calm. The clouds were pink and purple, and I could see birds, flying, high above our heads. I smiled. Everything was perfect.

That was the calm before the storm.

"I watched the sun come up, this morning." I told him, surprised at how quickly it had gotten over-cast. It didn't look like it would storm, but we were surrounded in fog, with no solution in sight.

"Well, we turn around this afternoon, so we should come out of it around..." He trailed off as the boat hit something, and lurched back. We looked at each other, and over the side. I could see the tip of a rock face, sticking up from the waves, and suddenly, looking up, I realized. We were very close to a beach.

"Will! Look!" I cried, pointing. As the fog cleared you could see the mountains in front of us, and suddenly the boat ran right onto the beach, and nearly tipped over. We jumped out, and scrambled to tie it in the other direction so it would stop leaning.

An hour later when we had fixed the problem we looked around. Will was shaking my head, and I was still trying to figure out how I hadn't seen it on the horizon in the morning.

"According to my map, which is updated, mind you, this island shouldn't exist." He said, scratching his head. I sighed.

"Well, I'd say it does, since we're standing on it, honey." I told him, patting his back. He sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to do. The boat needs repairing from being beached, and I forgot the batteries for my radio, so I don't know what to tell you. We could risk, pushing it back, and trying to get back. I mean, it's only a day and a half, but with this tiny little thing, and that big ocean, I'm afraid it might not last long." He told me. I shivered. Great. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Well, maybe someone lives here." I said. I could see a building on the side of the mountain. He sighed.

"Yeah, let's go see who we can find. Wonderful." He growled to himself. I smiled, and taking his hand, we started down the beach. When we didn't encounter anyone, we started into the forest, looking around. No one came, nor did we hear any cars or any sounds but the animals around us.

And then suddenly there was a deep growl near us. Will froze up, not moving. It was the dinosaur in him. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I shook his arm.

"What is it?" I asked, quietly. He took a deep breath.

"Stay behind me." He breathed. I looked around, and that's when I noticed the eyes, watching us both. I recognized them. Velociraptors. I gulped, suddenly beginning to realize just where we were.

We were on Isla Nublar. The forgotten island.

"Don't move." He breathed, and I felt his skin begin to quiver, and then suddenly spikes came up from his back, piercing his shirt. His jaw tightened, and rotated his neck, and rolled his shoulders forward as he leaned in, and he grew ten times in size, his skin turning to leather. And suddenly, I stood there, hugging the leg of a T-rex again. He looked down at me, and I scrambled up his tail. He gave a deep growl, which I felt, vibrating his whole body, and I saw the Velociraptors start to step back, suddenly a little more afraid.

Alpha roared, a deep, menacing, roar that sounded more wild than he typically did, and I shivered as the Velociraptors cried out, and scrambled back into the trees. He sighed, and I patted his side.

"Thanks big guy." I whispered, lying my head against his side. He started forward and we walked for a long time, trying to find something, but the lack of humans being around was starting to creep me out. We had seen several other wild ones, but seeing Alpha, they kept their distance. He wasn't exactly a small T-rex.

"So how long do you think, before people come looking for us?" I asked. The big guy gave a low growl. Long. I sighed.

"Wonderful." I groaned, and I slumped over, lying on his back.

When we had walked for a few hours, and I had drifted in and out of sleep, he stopped. Rubbing my eyes, and stretching, I sat up, and looked around. We stood on what looked like it had once been a road. In front of us, stood a massive, stone, building, which still loomed over all the trees that had grown around it. The doors, which looked like they could fit a dinosaur through them, stood, open, as if the people before us had left in a rush. I couldn't imagine why.

"What do you think it was? The head quarters? The Visitor Center?" I asked. He thought for a moment, and then blinked twice. I nodded. This place had been through it all. Dinosaurs, storms, people, human disaster, and then being overrun by weeds and plants that had lived millions of years ago. It had truly been a rough life for the building. We walked up the stairs which had been mostly crushed by other dinosaurs walking on them. Alpha butted the doors with his head, and they swung open, revealing a massive room. In the center lay a heap of what looked like the skeleton of a T-rex. Stairs curved up, to a platform around the edge of the room, and a banner, saying "Welcome To Jurassic Park, Land of the Dinosaurs" lay across the cracked, marble, floor. I sighed. I had seen this room in the movies.

Alpha looked back at me, and I saw him attempt a grin. He walked over, and kicking the old bones aside, turned, so his whole body was curved, and he was facing the side doors, and then he let out a massive, wild, and loud, roar. I covered my ears because it echoed, and the building shook around us. Dust fell from the ceiling, and I laughed, as he continued to roar.

When at last he stopped, I smiled. The last time a T-rex had done that in here, the people had run from him, and now, I was married to him...

I patted his shoulder and we started out of the doors again, before we stopped. He cocked his head, and his breathing slowed. He was listening. Suddenly the ground shook all around us. I froze. Oh, please. No.

"Where? Where is it?" I asked. He looked over to his left. The trees, along the road were shaking. I shivered.

"Alpha? Run!" I breathed, he whipped around, and tore through the room, running through the hole already in it, and we ran into the trees, but I could hear other footsteps, behind us. I shut my eyes, and gripped the spike in front of me, tighter.

Suddenly I heard a huge roar behind us. I gulped, my eyes screwed shut. We picked up speed, and then suddenly he spun around, and if I hadn't been holding on, I would have flown off. He got low, facing the wild t-rex, head on. I could feel him, even before I heard it. It was the wild growl that emanated from within his chest which he let rip from his throat. It sounded so powerful, so dangerous, so...wild that I shivered and even I didn't recognize him for a moment. I looked over and seeing how close I was to the trees, I leaned over, and grabbing a branch, I hauled myself up. When he knew I was off, and safe, he lurched forward, and I saw the other one run towards him. At the last moment, he ducked underneath the other one, and grabbed its' side with his jaw. I heard as his "fangs" ripped into the other t-rex's side, and it gave a loud groan. He stepped back to go again, but the other one jumped forward and bit into his tail, dragging him around before releasing him and going for his neck, but Alpha backed up and the other one, ran straight into the tree next to mine. He ran around him, and with his head, knocked the other over, before he grabbed it's neck, and whipped his head to one side. The crack echoed through the forest, and I looked away.

For a moment, time stood still. I. with my eyes closed, and him, over the t-rex he had just killed. Carefully, I opened my eyes, and leaned over the branch.

"William?" I breathed, looking down at him. His head was hovering over the dead dinosaur, his breathing, labored, and I could tell he was still recovering from what had happened.

The t-rex looked up at me with big eyes, and I watched as he closed his jaw, and his breathing grew more even.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked. He nodded, and walked slowly over to the tree, looking up at me, and nudging my arm. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll come down now." I laughed, and balancing, I stepped onto his nose, and then across his head, between his eyes, and then down his back until I turned and sat down where I had been. He looked to make sure I was ok, and then we started forward again.

We walked back to the Visitor Center. Once inside again, I looked for some maps of the old park. When I had found a pamphlet, I figured out where we were, and then I found the service center where they fixed cars or rides. I grabbed it, and then climbing back onto his back, we started for it.

I knew a little bit about the park, but more logistics, like why it had failed. What I really wanted to know, was how many more T-rexes were out there.

When we finally did reach the service building it was in the evening, and the sun was starting to set. So far we had only encountered smaller animals, since the t-rex in the morning. I slid down his back, and walked towards the doors.

"Hey, do you think we'll find food here? I'm hungry." I started, pushing at the doors, but they weren't budging. Suddenly a hand appeared next to mine, and he pulled it open. I jumped back.

"Oh my...Will! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered in my ear, and he kissed me. I sighed.

"Yeah, somehow I find that hard to believe." I replied. He chuckled and we walked inside. Despite the lack of sunlight, plants grew everywhere. An old car sat in the middle of the floor in a heaping mess. He walked around the back of it and started rumaging through the spare parts in the back and on the desk.

"Perfect." He whispered. I walked over to him.

"What?" I asked. He held up several items.

"We can use all of this on the boat." He replied, grabbing a hammer and some nails too. We hadn't found any food and I hadn't thought to eat something off the boat before we started this journey.

"We'll have to wait a little longer. Right now, we need to find some place safe to rest. I'd prefer to sleep human. I'm getting tired from being a T-rex all day. My body isn't as young as it once was." He told me. I nodded.

We found the stairs and looked around on the upper floor. We found an office, and after some hard work, the couch inside converted to a bed, but we doubted it would turn back to a couch it was so rusted and old. We closed all the blinds, and locked the door, using more than just the lock.

"So how long do you think it will be, before Love gets worried about us?" I asked, taking my shirt off, and lying down to him. The air was hot, and humid and I was thankful we were married.

"Eh, I think she was worried the moment we brought it up. But with what I found, I should be able to get us home without too many problems." He replied, putting his arm around me, and I curled up next to his side.

For a long time we lay there before I finally fell asleep listening to his heart beat and the sound of light rain. I had been cold, but lying next to his, warm, body, I quickly warmed up and I slept right through the night.

Waking up next to William was one of the many joys in my life. He had always been very strong. They said it came from being half dinosaur, that it influenced his body the same way a steroid would. Now, his muscle just acted like a heated pillow for me. His skin was rough, but soft, and now matter how we lay, wrapped in each other's arms, I always felt safe, even with the knowledge that I was also lying to a T-rex. It had never scared me the way it seemed to scare most people, and for that I was happy to. I didn't like stress.

He had turned over in the night, his arm now lay across my back. My head turned, I stared at his back for a long time. The spikes from Alpha's back had left scars on Will's, from where they always penetrated through his skin when he transformed from man to monster. He had claw marks next to his rib cage from where the claws had scraped his skin before they turned back to fingers. I knew the bottom of his feet were all torn up and scarred from always being barefoot. Sometimes I had to wonder which really suited him better: a house, or a forest?

"Scarlett! You...you have to run...I'm...I'll kill you...I'll...I'll...argh!" He breathed, and he started to make gargling noises with his throat. I smiled, and stroked his back, and then tussled his hair, intertwining my fingers in it.

"William? Wake up! William? Good morning, Love." I breathed. He opened his eyes, and stared back at me for a moment.

"Scarlett." He breathed. I nodded.

"Bad dream?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you..." He trailed off. I smiled.

"I heard you roar." I laughed quietly. He sighed, and turned over.

"That had to sound...impressive." He groaned, looking back at me. I laughed.

"It did, Mr. T-rex." I said, kissing his chest. He looked at me, and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered. I interlaced my fingers with his.

"I love you too, handsome." I whispered, and kissing him again on the lips, I sat up, and made a poor attempt to do my hair and make myself look half decent.

It wasn't often, but once in a while he had nightmares that he couldn't control the T-rex, and he would just turn and then be forced to watch as he ate the person he cared most about...me. Felicity said they were just normal, that they were just part of his fears, but he had always thought there was another side to them...a darker side.

"So how long do you think it will take to get back to the boat?" I asked him, putting my shirt on. I felt him kiss my neck.

"Well, that depends. Are we doing what we did yesterday, and making me do all the walking?" He asked, smiling. I sighed.

"That's the fastest way, so, yes." I replied. He nodded.

"I should warn you then. I haven't eaten in a while, so if I get hungry, while I'm the big guy, I might need to eat that t-rex from yesterday. Just saying." He told me. I nodded. I knew he didn't care, but he knew I didn't like blood and gore.

The rain fell through the thick canopy and onto my head as we walked down the trail from the day before. Alpha was slightly annoyed with the rail that ran through the center of the trail. We had realized that it had been for the cars, which would have taken the visitors through the park and the exhibits. It had been designed more like a zoo. Jurassic World was designed more like a resort or amusement park.

I sighed as another drop hit my forehead, and I had to wipe it away with my hand...again. We had already been walking for some hours, and we hadn't seen any animals. It was a little eerie, but we were also in the wild, where the dinosaurs roamed free.

"Getting hungry?" I asked. I was beginning to recognize where we were again. The t-rex was up ahead. He bobbed his head, and I could see him nod. I sighed.

"Well better the t-rex than me." I replied. He looked up at me, and smiled. I patted his leathery side.

When we reached the dead t-rex, I climbed into the same tree again, and tried not to listen to the terrible tearing and ripping sounds behind me. I sighed, zoning it out, and listening instead, to the rain which still fell all around us. I could barely see the visitor center through the dense forest, but just beyond that it was only a few miles back to the boat, another hour at the most.

Suddenly I heard him roar, and jumping, I turned around in my seat and looked down. A Velociraptor had jumped out from behind the carcass, and had attacked Alpha all on its own. I watched as he grabbed it with his jaw, and threw it against another tree. It hit the ground with a thud, and groaned, and after a bit, it got up and hobbled away, eyeing him evilly. I smiled. He finished eating what he wanted, and walked over to the base of the tree, looking up at me with bloody teeth. I laughed.

"You should clean yourself up." I laughed, and I watched him lick his chops. I sighed, and climbing back down onto his back we started for the visitor center.

The boat was still in one piece when we found it and it looked untouched. I smiled, running up to it, and a moment later, William was right behind me, catching his breath. It could be exhausting, to be the T-rex sometimes.

"Thank you." I breathed, and he nodded, giving me a kiss on the cheek, before he started working on it.

"So how bad is it?" I asked him a half hour later. He shrugged. He was lying in the sand, looking at the underside.

"Not that bad. We should be fine. I just need to do a little more..." He trailed off, hitting something with his hammer. He grunted and kept working. I smiled. Twenty years and we sat here on an abandon beach, hammering a boat, and praying that we wouldn't be eaten alive.

"Well here's the food." I said, tossing a bag of chips at him. He chuckled.

"Real food!" He cried, opening it, and diving in. I laughed.

"A t-rex isn't real food?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope!" I smiled, and bit into my sand which. The sun was setting and he had just finished the boat after another two hours.

"So what was it like, seeing a wild T-rex?" I asked him as he sat down next to me. He sighed, and looked up at the mountains in front of us.

"It was weird. I had to act more wild, and when I did I found it was easier to attack him. I guess I had forgotten about the monster side of Alpha. I was so used to being around people and other dinosaurs in captivity, that seeing something my size, trying to attack me, was off, and I had to remind myself that there wasn't a human in there or something. It was just odd." He told me. I nodded, finishing my dinner.

By sunset we had pushed the boat back into the water without damaging it anymore. We jumped inside, and Will turned it around, before he started the engine again, and we left the island behind us.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, I looked back at the island, and saw what appeared to be a T-rex standing where we had been, staring at us, and when I looked closer, it roared and then gave me one last look before it turned back into the trees...vanishing.

"Did you see that?" I asked, nudging Will's arm. He gave me a funny look.

"See what, Honey?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind." I said, and I laid down to get some rest.

Around three in the morning Will and I changed places and he fell asleep, while I steered the boat. It wasn't hard and with a little help, Will had taught me how on the way over.

When at last the sun came up, and I could see, I looked all around. We were surrounded by nothing but water. The sun shimmered across the surface, and I got some incredible pictures, including a few of my husband, still snoring. I smiled at him.

When it was just after nine, I woke him, and we had breakfast. We couldn't see anything on the horizon yet, but he was sure that by mid afternoon we would.

"So what should we do next?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I think we should visit everyone, make sure Max hasn't died, and then hit the road again, and do something different." He replied. I smiled.

"Like what? A road trip? I haven't seen the grand canyon yet!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"That sounds grand." He replied, and we both laughed. I sighed, shielding my face from the sun, and suddenly I saw it, Jurassic World. There was a steady stream of cruise ships opposite us, and in front of us, the mountains were but a foot tall. I pointed everything out and he smiled.

By three the mountains had gotten much bigger, the cruise ships also growing in size, and I could see the words on them now. I sat in the boat, reading, as the mist swirled all around us. The island had many waterfalls, which were another attraction. They surrounded the island in mist, giving it an eerie feel, but it was perfect for Jurassic World.

When I looked up from my book again I couldn't see the cruise ships anymore, for all the mist around us.

"Do you think..." I started, but I was cut off by a crisp, and very loud, roar from the island. Will and I exchanged glances.

"I swear it wasn't me!" He said, raising his hands above his head, as if I were a cop.

"I know it wasn't you!" I cried, standing up. He gave me a concerned look as we came around all the big ships in the dock area. People were running everywhere, screaming and I was suddenly aware of more roars. It looked like a scene straight out of the Jurassic Park movies. I gulped.

We rounded the next corner, and Will had barely pulled in, when I jumped off the boat.

"I'm going to find out!" I shouted back. He nodded, tying the boat down.

I ran through the crowd of screaming people, all coming towards me, and telling me I was going the wrong way. Another roar told me whoever it was, was closer than before.

I sprinted through the streets until I saw him. Flame was standing in the center of a street, trying to eat ice cream off the pavement that someone had dropped. The place looked deserted. I laughed, and he looked up.

"Flame, what are you doing, big guy?" I asked. He gave me a goofy face. He was like a big, over-sized puppy.

"Flame, you can't just walk around the park. You're big, and scary to everyone here! Who let you out?" I asked, walking towards him. He finished the ice cream, and looked back at the doors. My heart stopped. Max stood by the open door, hitting the button with his nose. The doors kept opening and closing. I sighed.

"Wonderful. Come on!" I said, waving at him, and he followed me. I shooed Max back into the enclosure, and then let Flame in, before I closed the door, and then locked them manually. Stupid dinosaurs were smart now.

Behind me I could still hear the terrifying screams and shouts of a crowd. I ran back towards the ciaos to see what was going on. People hadn't realized that the dinosaurs were taken care of. I sighed.

"What now?" Will asked, looking up at me, as he ran through the crowd. I shrugged.

The trees were a dark green, still covered in all their leaves. Fall hadn't quite set in yet, but the sun was going down sooner with each passing day. We sat, our backs against Max who was already sleep, watching the sunset.

"That was fun." He commented. I laughed.

"No it wasn't, you nearly got eaten by another T-rex! That was by no means fun in any way!" I replied. He chuckled.

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't fun for one of us, but for the other that was awesome." He whispered in my ear, and he kissed me a few times, ending on my lips. I smiled. His lips were warm, and gentle, and with every little kiss I fell more in love with him.

"You...know..." I started, talking between kisses. He stopped after a moment. "It was kind of interesting, getting to see that other island." I finished. He smiled, and continued kissing me.

"I thought you might say that." He whispered and pretty soon the sun had gone down, but I didn't realize for a long time. I was too busy...

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the T-rex exhibit! This exhibit is Jurassic World's largest park! I hope everyone enjoys it! Today we have a special surprise! Today we have out our largest Tyrannosaurus-rex! His name is Alpha! Alpha is more than fifty feet long and he weighs more than thirty-five tons! His jaws are so strong that he can crush a brand-new Ford pick-up like it's a starburst, soft, and chewy." I told the crowd. I wore my uniform, which consisted of a pair of tan-colored shorts with a matching blouse. I wore thick, heavy, boots with long socks. I could feel the battery pack that hung from my belt, against my back. The wire stretched up, and connected to the head set which had a mic that allowed everyone watching the enclosure, to hear me. I smiled at the thousands of people jam packed into our stadium to see him.

"And now, may I present to, Jurassic World's very own T-rex, Alpha!" I shouted, and the crowd cheered, the applause almost deafening. That is, until his roar became louder, and suddenly hearing it, they all fell silent. The cheers and shouts from just seconds before still echoing. Their eyes were wide.

When Alpha finished roaring there was a dead silent pause. It was the calm before the storm. He always did it. And then, a low thud emanated all around us, the ground shaking. And then it came again, and the ground shook. Everyone was eerily silent. I could see a few girls holding onto the railing in front of them, other parents had to hold their kids from running to the front to see better, and some sat, shaking, in their seats. This was that moment.

A low, deep, and chilling growl told me he was just behind the trees, and when I looked back, I could see him, eyeing the crowd, his figure still hidden. I nodded, slowly, my gaze never wavering.

Suddenly he tore a tree right out of the ground, and threw it more than a football field away, before he looked back, his full body visible, at the crowd who had gasped and slowly, he walked towards me, stopping when I raised my hand.

"Hey Alpha, why don't you greet our guests?" I asked him. He gave me a look that said, "Ha, is that a dare?" And when I just smiled his roar shocked the audience with a massive explosion. More than half of them jumped. I laughed.

Over the next fifteen minutes we performed many tricks, including my favorites. As the show came to a close I could see Max and Flame watching from the trees. They were good at blending in, but I was good at seeing them, though I doubted the crowd could.

I climbed up, onto Alpha, and walked up his back, and carefully onto his tail as he leaned forward. When at last, I was as far as I could go, I sat down, and as he lowered his spikes, I suddenly flew forward, racing down his back, towards his head when I reached the small incline which was the back of his head, he snapped his head back, sending me flying, into the air. I flipped around once, and as I came back down, I positioned myself to land on me feet, and a moment later, I felt them touch the top of his head, just above his eyes. I finished, standing on his head, my hands out slightly for balance, and when I looked up at the crowd I said just four words:

"Welcome to Jurassic World." And the crowd went _wild_.

When the last people had left, the gates closing, he trotted over to me, and stopped, just in front of me, and leaning in, nudged my arm slightly. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I love you, William." I breathed. The T-rex stared at me for a moment.

 _"I love you too, Scarlett."_ I heard in my mind. My eyes grew wide.

Many years later...

 _"There was a rumor, from when the park first opened, that one of the animal trainers fell in love with a_ man _. But he wasn't just a man..._

He _was Jurassic's Hybrid."_ Read the sign. She stared at it for a long time. The sign was one of many that had been posted all around the docks for the ferry's. The media had gone cross-eyed over it and wouldn't shut up. She could see all the film crews that lined the horizon.

"Didn't you say you knew something?" Her friend asked her. She chuckled...darkly.

"Yeah, her name was Scarlett...She's my mother." The girl whispered. Her friend gasped.

"Wait...does that mean...?!" She trailed off, looking wide-eyed at her best friend, her sister. The girl nodded.

"That means Jurassic World doesn't just have one Hybrid. They have _two_." She breathed. Her friend covered her mouth.

 _The legends were true..._


End file.
